This device is particularly designed for use in combination with a vehicle which is the subject matter of a pending application. However, it can be used on various other types of crafts and is being separately filed for this reason.
In many cases, the catamaran is used as a sailing vehicle. A deck is usually provided supported by a pair of parallel pontoons. The sail is supported upon the deck to extend therefrom. A rudder is usually provided for steering the boat, the tiller extending down into the water so that by pivoting the tiller body vertically axis, the boat may be directed in one direction or another. In other words, while some such devices are quite complicated including cabins for accommodating the plurality of persons, the device in general is similar to any sail boat, except for the fact that it includes a pair of parallel hulls instead of a single hull, the craft being accordingly much more stable in the water.